blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xell Rhinestone
“Well thank you Mr. Cancer stick!” (directed at Kenneth Lay) Background 'History' Xell is a corporately raised dragon by the Army force BioCorp. Firm name with no hidden implications... or is it? Born and raised within the company and legitimate fighting force, he lead a life with discipline and serious intention. He is therefor enforced with the belief of maintaining team work, structure, routine and believes in moral justice. His leadership skills were believed to be sound and competent and thus he found himself promoted through the ranks to Sergeant Rhinestone. One expidition found his leadership skills however, had cost the lives of 900 men after defying orders of withdrawing his losing platoon against a dire battle. Overwhelmed with a sense of burdening guilt and tarnished self-value, he self-exiled himself from the Army and disappeared as a lost entity. Never to be heard again from BioCorp or anyone else. Cause of death to his misfortune was being caught in the middle of a terrorist attack within one of the major US state cities. He can't remember the incident nor where it happened as of yet. 'Black Rainbows' Greatest sin caused was the indirect death of 900 due to failure to follow orders to withdraw Army troops. Character 'Description' Grey dragon with white stripes and azure blue punk hair, moderate height up to 5'7, aged 27 who previously had the ability to breathe fire in his former life but has lost the ability since falling to the Underworld. 'Personality' Somewhat lost, concerned, withdrawn, serious, focused, and brooding at times but has a heart of gold. 'Fighting Style' Long range firing (grenade firer) or stealth quick attacks (hence the arming of 'Tiger Claws'). 'Skills' Good leadership skills and group rallying (should improve with confidence and letting go of his past). Coming to learn to become efficiant with teleporting and Tiger Claw swipes. Relationships [[Julien Summerfield|'Julien Summerfield']] Xell won't deny he feels intimidated by the Overlord. It doesn't even cross his mind to attempt to insult him and or make snide remarks like some of the other Trial runners like Kenneth Lay, Serenity Hedgehog and Wren. That is why he kept his answer short and simple when articulating his sin in the 'Arena of pain'. In spite of trying to avoid making an impression of any sort from the taunting Patriarch, Xell unfortunately did find himself captured by the hellion Rhinos at the 'Bard & Troll Inn' and thus subjected to a brutal telling off. As articulated in Julien Summerfield's section on his relation to Xell Rhinestone, Julien insists that Xell has 'failed' and is obsolete from running the trial in spite of the fact he hadn't died. When Xell challenged his scathing remarks, Julien in the midst of disrespectfully decoding a rubix cube tossed it aside and went to reach for Xell's past memories. The sinning memory where poor command of Xell's army troops saw him lose 900 lives. The lucid memory left Xell mentally shattered for a temporary period of time. Xell has since recovered thanks to Mordie's efforts to release him and Kenneth's cold and logical persepctive on the Trial games. Nonetheless, given the traumatic incident he'll be sure to avoid having any potential future encounters with the Overlord at all costs if he can. [[Serenity Hedgehog|'Serenity Hedgehog']] Interaction with the violet coloured hedgehog has been somewhat limited. Xell doesn't hold any negative views on Reni. However, he does feel she pushes her luck sometimes with her bolshy and quarrelsome attitude during times when Julien Summerfield pays the Trial Runners a personal visit to debrief them on matters. He does worry that something potentially horrific could happen if she persistently plays with fire. Especially given what has happened to him and given Mordie's recent disappearance which he is Julien is behind. [[Kenneth Lay|'Kenneth Lay']] Xell's impression of Kenneth Lay has already been pre-judged. When the trial started in the caves, Xell turned around and recognised one of the Protagonists as the 'conman' who sold his firm a dodgy batch of ammunition that had gone off and costed a lot of lives. At least, that is how Xell perceives it. There's been some suggestion that Kenneth feels that story isn't quite authentic but the real version is yet to be deciphered. At present, although Xell still has his reservations about Kenneth Lay, his opinion and attitude towards him has come on leaps and bound. Especially since Kenneth had arrived to aid in his rescue from the princess Margay castle with Mordie Locklear. This is even though he wasn't too grateful to see Kenneth at first. One of the conman's quotes being "I know you hate me, at least. Almost as much as I hate myself. And hate's quite the powerful emotion, believe me. Whether you like it or not, I need you and you need me to get out of this hellhole. If hating me, and wanting to get even with me is what it takes for you to keep on going, then so be it."''Even though Xell feels that teaming up is by no means suggesting that he has completely forgiven Kenneth or see him as a pure soul, teaming up with him nonetheless has served as a form of new resolve and in all due time he can see some potential of putting the tarnished history behind them. Xell will admit to himself he feels sorry for Kenneth Lay at the beginning of Circle II. Especially after noting that the fox is without his left ear- of which he's still unsure as to why that was. And he is also aware he cared deeply about Mordie Locklear and suspects that her absence from the group and her temporary custody to Julien has anguished him. In spite of attempting to calm him down and disuade him from parting from the group- he reluctantly let the conman make his own way. Even though he's sure he'll meet him later once the group gather at a proposed hotel he'll fix for the group given his knowledge on Vegas. 'Glitch ''' Xell regards Glitch as one of his teamates. If not an irritable and ratty one. He first interacted with Glitch at the beginning of Circle I in the cave the trial runners were transported to through the Vortex from Julien's 'Arena of pain'. When Wraith had fallen to Frostbite's possession and acted deliriously, Glitch came forward and confessed he knew what was happening. Xell and the other trial runners at the time hadn't heard the full story of what Glitch was referring to, but he was alarmed to hear the self-proclaimed cannibal reflect on past killing sprees and that Wraith could be capable of such a thing if the trial runners weren't careful. Xell interacts with Glitch now and again throughout the proceeding trials and is there too look after him with everyone else when he falls unconcious after Circle II's hotel massacre. After awakening, Glitch does tease Xell about Lani being angry at him and saying he always suspected she might have a soft spot for him. Before running off and leaving Xell confused. Statistics *Power: 6/10 *Defense: 9/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Dodge: 5/10 *Aim: 8/10 *Stamina: 6/10 Trivia *Xell is very naive, but always honest. He doesn't even think to omit truth for his own personal gain. At least he hasn't been subjected to a situation where he felt the need as of yet. *He'll always put others first before himself. Category:Trial Runners